


Let Go || DreamSMP

by trash_noodle



Series: dream smp drabbles [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: I'm Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_noodle/pseuds/trash_noodle
Summary: Defeated and powerless, Tubbo had awaited the incoming attack.It never came.In an act of desperation and fear Tommy had jumped in front of Tubbo, shielding him from the blow.And all Tubbo could do was watch in horror as the sword was then shoved into Tommy's side.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: dream smp drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048853
Comments: 15
Kudos: 339





	Let Go || DreamSMP

“ _Tommy!_ ”

It was a relatively quick process. Though Tommy wasn't exactly thinking straight, he immediately realized the danger when he saw Dream lift his sword above a cowering and powerless Tubbo. Despite everything that Tubbo had done, despite exiling Tommy from his own home, despite everything they'd gone through and how soured their friendship had become - Tommy still cared for him. And Tubbo couldn't die, he was one of the best presidents L'Manberg had ever had. His judgement may have been a little clouded but he knew better than to be manipulated by Dream now.

Defeated and powerless, Tubbo had awaited the incoming attack.

It never came.

In an act of desperation and fear Tommy had jumped in front of Tubbo, shielding him from the blow.

And all Tubbo could do was watch in horror as the sword was then shoved into Tommy's side.

The blood, Tommy's sharp gasp of pain, Dream's trembling hand-

Tommy fell to his knees, already having been weakened from the previous fight. He shuddered as he touched his side, the blood on his fingers told him enough what had just happened. Though he didn't feel it, he was strangely numb.

‘ _So is this what dying feels like?_ ’ Tommy thought. He wondered if this is what Wilbur had felt when he had been stabbed.

“Tommy no!”

Tubbo's voice. Filled with panic. Tommy felt warm hands on his face, then a gentle tug on the sword which was still stuck in his side. He gasped in pain, and immediately the pressure was relieved. He slumped further, not feeling the cold stone floor but what he could only assume was Tubbo's lap.

So he was still with him?

He looked around, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Dream had vanished.

“Tommy... Tommy please-”

“T-Tubbo?” Tommy croaked, his voice barely audible.

“Why did you do that you idiot?” Tubbo yelled.

Wasn't it obvious?

“Because...you're my friend.” Tommy whispered.

“But what I did to you- all those terrible things-” Tubbo choked out, his voice broken,

“Yeah you were a real asshole,” Tommy breathed, he chuckled lightly but winced at the pain that came afterwards, “but...you did it for L'Manberg...I- I understand.”

“It's no excuse... I shouldn't have done that-”

“It's- it's fine Tubbo,” Tommy slurred, “s'okay...”

“No no no Tommy you have to stay with me, keep your eyes open!”

Did he? All he wanted was to let go. He'd already lost so much blood. It hurt just trying to keep his grip on reality. All he wished was to be free of that pain and just - _let go._

“You'll be okay Tubbo...”

“I can't do this! Not without you!” Tubbo cried, “you're my best friend...”

“Always will be.”

Tubbo caught the meaning behind his words.

His friendship with Tubbo was rekindled. Mostly. Tommy had hoped to have more time to work on that.

“Please...”

Tommy could feel himself slipping away as everything started fading out of his vision. He looked up one last time to see Phil standing above him, a heartbroken expression on his face. This situation must have looked all too familiar to him.

“Why so sad old man...?” Tommy smiled weakly.

Phil said nothing. He just knelt down beside his son and placed his warm hand on Tommy's. He was thankful for that. He was cold, so so cold.

He could faintly hear more and more people gathering around them but Tommy was already too far gone to respond to their whispers and cries. He heard Niki speak briefly and then the sound of choked sobs.

‘ _No, please don't cry-_ ’

Tommy breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

‘ _It's okay..._ ’

Everything went numb.

‘ _I'm okay now._ ’

And finally, with one last shuddering breath, Tommy gave way into the blissful nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually almost cried writing this. Just an idea that popped into my head and I just had to write it out. Tommy angst - ah I hate it. Why can't the boy's just go back to the good old days huh? It was so much better back then...


End file.
